Jolly Old Jones
Jolly Old Jones offers up to seven Bounty Order Quests to any character level 21-80, once a day.. He gives seven Bounty Order items required for those quests to one character per account, per level range (see below). PWI allows two accounts, Dual Logged. He sells soulgems and warsouls, and can found next to the Guide for starting players; ie, at each of the three first cities Jolly Old Jones compares himself to Santa Claus, and with good reason. He gives thousands of coin to players who go through his Daily Bounty Orders dialogue about the Bounty quests, and to those players who do the Bounty quests themselves. A level 71-80 character that does all seven quests, be they Digging, Dragonet or Snake, makes 774,000 coins per day. JoJ locations: * 422 836 : Inn of the Eagle: Out the south gate of Etherblade City, down the hill * 256 690 : The Northern Pass: Out the north gate of City of the Lost, up and past the steep slope to the left. This is the easiest accessed, most popular, most crowded Jones location and the only one with an Advanced Grinding Machine for the level 71-80 quests * 368 461 : Battlemark Village: Across the river to the north, the furthest from the City of the Joneses, about a quarter mile. However, closest to the level 61-70 quests in King's Feast/Manor, Tellus City environs and Swamp of the Wraiths He also redeemed Tournament prizes, as of 2010. The Jones' Blessing of +30 attack levels is named after him. See "O'Malley Blessing" of +15 attack/defense Codes 2017: :Jones Blessing Code: 1CUW0Q6J (5th symbol is a number zero, not letter O) :O'Malley's Blessing Code: E7SPRSUU 2016: J: BLJLEQR6. O'M : HPBELE6C Redeem webpage, requires Arc sign-in. Or just use the Arc browser He sells Warsoul tags for Championship scrolls, and items for Warsoul tags. When the Dragon Points system was active, he sold Dragon Points at 150 points for 100,000 coins. 150 DP could get, for example, three Perfect Stones, each buyable for about 1,100 coins at player cat shops, or sellable for about 1,000 to player shops. The Lost City JOJ spot outside the north gates also has a run of level 1 Resources: 2 of every Apothecary herb, 2 Pig Iron and Sandstone, and 1 Logs and 1 Coal Dust. The spawn points move a little, but they are mostly to the north and east of JoJ. Daily Reward ]] The amount given each day through dialogue increases at increments of ten levels, but stops altogether at level 80.PWI - Dawn of Spring Update The Bounty quests also give coin rewards. :21-30 : 32,000 :31-40 : 58,000 :41-50 : 67,000 :51-60 : 110,000 :61-70 : 131,000 :71-80 : 158,000 The quests are similarly limited; the tokens are of course required, but no more than seven can be performed in one day on one account for each of the level ranges. A character in a given level range can collect one Bounty quest and seven bounty orders for each day. It used to be, for each level range they are eligible for, if that range has not already been collected. For example, a level 50 used to be able to collect, level up to 51, and collect again, with two coin rewards, along with new Bounty tokens. This would be true anytime you had a repeated quest, but probably is useful just for Jolly Old Jones: If a root quest is highlighted, and then trashed, if the name of a new quest is the same, it will be highlighted when acquired. This is useful if trashing Drive the Demons Away or Consignment, and there are so many quests in the log that you have to scroll down. Just highlight the root quest (Bounty Order Quests), and talk to Jones directly to do the subsidiary Look For Treasures quests, and when a new Bounty Order Quest you don't want comes up, just hit the Trash button; no need to scroll down. Unconfirmed Some evidence suggests that characters eight levels apart can each receive a cash award. For example, a level 61 character AND a level 69 character can both claim the 131,000 each day. Also, a level 63 can claim 131K, AND a level 71 AND a level 79 can both claim 158K each. Tips :For maximum coin gain: multiple characters. Dual accounts/Dual Logging. Save the Bounty Orders you get from the early levels for later, when you get more money from higher level quests. Dragonet :See Charmed Eye Lake for the path the Dragonet takes ::The most common attack pattern for the Dragonet is to lurk and linger along its southern path. This is actually advantageous for the character, as the character can continue back to The Northern Pass and evade the Dragonet simultaneously. If the player does not wish to risk flying directly past and beyond the Dragonet, the lurking can be easily countered by swimming to the west. Either this will take the character completely out of the Dragonet's range (most likely if it is patrolling westward), or it will extend the lurking beyond time limits/take the player out of range of targeting for its lurking behaviour, and the Dragonet will be forced to resume its patrol. Failsafe, but slower than adeptly reacting to or memorizing the Dragonet's path: Enter in the west, west of 251 786, e.g. 250 786, and dive down to level 17 or lower (16 or less), keeping an eye out for the Dragonet. If it is swimming towards you, you should be safe at west of 251, but if you like, turn back west a bit. Turn the camera behind you to watch it (this is a crucial skill to learn in video games generally); when it turns east again, follow it to 251 786. As soon as you are there or east of there, and at or below (less than) 17 depth, the quest will complete, although it may take a second or two to register, especially if your game is laggy. The Dragonet will attack with low magic damage, 1000 or so, but it can hit from 100 feet away. It can one-shot Arcane armor wearers with its melee attack if they get too close. Also, light armor wearers and arcane armor wearers take about the same damage, so the Dragonet's damage cheats against arcane's more-than-double magic protection for some reason. It will follow those it has targeted, and may switch targets from them to innocent bystanders. If it attacks or even if it kills you, you can still complete the quest. The patrol route is counter-clockwise as seen from above, primarily in the eastern side of the lake. The exit point is southwest, and the re-entry point is in the southeast. Digging :Everyone else has to dig, too. On the other hand, you have to dig. At first, that seems like a recipe for disaster, and there are more than a few players who make it a disaster for others. There is a way to resolve this, though, and it also happens to be the most efficient way to dig: do a lot at once. That just makes it worse, you say? Not if you only dig when others are not digging. Believe it or not, the Grinding Machine is going unused more often than it is being used. If the only time you can log on is at the busy times, you will rarely see this, and you have to dig when you can. Otherwise, just log in and wait, or log in and out, and it won't be long until you find a gap. Get up to about 50 to 100 Pulp in your inventory, and you can go days, weeks even, without having to dig again. But you don't go for weeks, you keep looking out for opportunities. Dig one, and you see another character run up to the machine? Stop. Go cash in. If you are running low, wait and come back after they get their three. Chances are that's all they want. Two people waiting? Forget it, not worth your time. Cash in. :What about when you kind of have enough Pulp, but you could use a little extra? Time for Free Digging. You want to make it obvious to others that they can jump right in and dig, but keep on making the most of a vacant Machine. Do the opposite of the greedy thing, where players make it hard for people to see they are digging. Click to dig, then click on the ground right next to your character. This does two things. One, it tells others when you are done digging, a little more obviously. Plus it tells people that you Were digging; it is not Immediately obvious from looking at standing characters whether they are AFK or not. They see you move, they know you are "live". Now they can decide whether to let you dig, themselves. If they are the generous sort, the ones you want to reward for good behavior, they won't just give up immediately and cash in if they see someone digging, cause they can see immediately you aren't hogging the Machine. :Jampacked. It happens at server midnight for a couple of hours. It happens a bit when schools get out, and it happens a lot at 8 PM, when Lucidsilverstarts up. It happens more on the weekends. It happens from time to time. Go drop all those Sign In items at the Banker, or Resources from Plain of Farewells into the Account Stash, or sell things. Lucid time? Go run it. Fantasy Fruit are always nice to have around for Rebirth, should you decide to turn your diggers into high level characters. Five minutes later, the jam is gone like it was never there. If not, oh well, you're down 12 Pulp. Got 88 more. Bounty Quests ]] The new day for all of Jolly Old Jones' quests begins after midnight. There is a limit of seven quests per day, no matter how many bounty quest orders the character has in inventory. Any Bounty Quests still running from the day before, begun but incomplete, count against the limit for the day. Kill quests for Jolly Old Jones, unlike other Daily Quests such as Delicious Soup, must be completed solo. The credit for the kills goes to whoever does the most damage. Whenever the last step of the quest does not involve returning to Jolly Old Jones, the quest completes automatically. For example, all of the Drive the Monsters Away quests complete as the last monster is killed. While one might assume that the quests themselves would also be limited to one character per level range per day, it does seem (unconfirmed) as though any character of the right level range can do their limit of seven bounty quests, if they have the Orders for them. However, since only seven can be obtained each day for each level range, this is only an advantage as long as the supply of Orders obtained elsewhere (at other level ranges, or acquired but not used) holds out. Level 21-30 :- Reward 36,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 20,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Collect Elfire - Collect 5 Elfires (actually Stupid Elfires) at Heroes Tomb, return to Jolly Old Jones * Unforgettable - Talk to Scholar Fang at Orchard Temple, deliver his lovelorn message to Lady Wraith, return her acceptance to Scholar Fang. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Blob of Rebirth (Level 26) and 5 Midnight Jackaleopardite (Level 26) at Shining Tidewood. Level 31-40 :- Reward 58,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 32,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Snakevalley Hexwraith (Level 37) at Widow's Coast. * Military Secret - Talk with Swiftwind Commander to know his quest, return to Jolly Old Jones. * Look For Treasures - Collect 5 Little Worm Spirits (actually Wraith Worms), return to Jolly Old Jones. The Worms are in the air, and in any case, there are ranged and level 50ish Shrunchkin archers on the ground. Level 41-50 ]] :- Reward 67,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 37,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Look For Treasures - Collect 10 Broken Flag (actually Remaining Flag) at Windswept Grasslands, return to Jolly Old Jones. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Quillhog Blade (Level 47) and 5 Quillhog Bowman (Level 47) at Dragon Wilderness. * Come On! Kid Kuang! - Talk to Kid Kuang at Silver Pool. Not to be confused with the Kid Kuang at many other locations (his various incarnations represent him getting older and older when he takes an aging potion - quest Coming of Age) Level 51-60 : - Reward 110,00 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 61,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Pyrogolth Hierarch (Level 53) and 5 Pyrogolth Emissary (Level 53) near Valley of Disaster. * Look For Treasures - Collect a Cabala stone and turn it in to Jolly Old Jones for your Reward. Head to Charmed Eye Lake, 247, 786. The Cabala Stone is right at the very bottom of the lake and takes quite a long time to respawn; no less than a minute and perhaps as much as five. * Expert's Answer - Talk to the Naturalist in Dreamweaver Port, return to Jolly Old Jones. Level 61-70 : - Reward 131,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon takiquest, 73,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed. :Because the King's Feast location is quite near [[City of the Plume], players may find they save time by starting there. Or not, as the JoJ at Plume and Etherblade City are somewhat further from the city teleporter than at the City of the Lost. :Town Portal from anywhere in the Forest of the Plume goes to the City; anywhere in Battlemark Village, to Jolly Old Jones; anywhere in Rook's Valley, to Arrowhead Manor. There is a 3,000 coin teleport from the Manor to King's Feast or back, which speeds up the Orphan Hong quest considerably * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Noxtouch Bone Mason (Level 63) at Swamp of the Wraiths. * Orphan Hong's Little Wish - Talk to Orphan Hong at Arrowhead Manor, talk to Errant Knight Fei at King's Feast, return to Orphan Hong. If you are at the elevation (38 or higher) of the King's Feast plateau when you approach Orphan Hong, you will not descend automatically and enter the conversation menu as usual. Set the elevation closer to him, to elevation 27, and it will work again, or set the option to drop to the ground (has to be reset each auto-flight). The final part is misnamed "Orphan Wang must wait". * Look For Treasures - Collect 5 Cultured Root from Cultivated Root plants at Savage Fields west-northwest of Tellus City, return to Jolly Old Jones. The Roots are in pairs, yield two items each when dug, and have a quite fast respawn time; about 10 seconds. Level 71-80 in purple Bikini Top and Cherry Topper shorts Fashion]] Total of 158K + 616K = 774K coins for Bounty Order + quests. Trashing 'Drive the Demons Away' & doing only the other two does result in about 4 2/3 completed quest (about 400,000 coins), but the ratio of Perfect Punica Pulp to Mysterious Friends of Lake will be more like one to three than 2 1/3 each. This is the most lucrative for the effort; the Lake quest is easier than digging, with practice. The most lucrative for the time spent is taking only Pulp quests; there is some variance of course but it does average around two quests worth (176,000 coins) for mere minutes. : - Reward 158,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 88,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Perfect Punica Pulp - Create 3 pieces of Perfect Flesh (actually Perfect Fruit Pulp) at Advanced Grinding Machine located at 256, 689. More Flesh than is required for the quest can be harvested, and it has no time limit. Getting more not only benefits your grinding character, but everyone else. Why? Because then you neither have to wait in line, nor do you have to make others wait in line for you. Obviously this should be done when there is not a line waiting behind you :) Because of the Lost City location of this machine, the Jolly Old Jones there is the most crowded with higher level characters. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Evolved Serpent Soulchaser (Level 73, Wood element) at Forest of Haze or Dreamweaver Port Outskirts. Soulchasers appear to have been altered to no longer aggro when they see another Serpent being attacked. Teleporting to Dreamweaver Port and back costs 11,000 coin there and 9,000 coin back, for a profit of 68,000 coin. They are also the targets of Reinforcements Stalled at 77 - 90 and Toxic Tear at 77+ * Mysterious Friends of Lake - Charmed Eye Lake (257, 786 - depth / height 17); this is immediately northwest of Sirry Wine Camp, and because it is so close it is almost assuredly the location to which the player will be transported should they die to the Dragonet. Town Portal or Teleport Stones used in the Valley of the Scarred north of Jones, or in the Plain of Farewells, will transport the character to Sirry. Careful, though; Dragon's Breath Valley is the first area north of Jones' The Northern Pass area, and teleporting from Dragon's Breath takes a character all the way back to Lost City. Worse, Dragon Wilderness has a sliver of presence in that same valley, and that teleports to Town of Arrivals! Sirry is also an excellent location for Advanced Crafting just after the level 4 crafting quest. The Three Joneses Characters may turn in quests at the Jolly Old Jones that gave them a quest, or either of the other two JoJ. They may pick up new quests from either of the other two JoJ, and turn those in to any of the three, and so on. JOJ's quest flags will continue to be raised for each of seven quests in one 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) midnight. Excess bounty tokens are, after that time, useless, and may be sold. This is different from other daily quests, such as Crazy Stone or Lucidsilver Envoy or Roll Call, which can be continued the next day; the only way the player can lose out is to not start the next day's version before the midnight deadline. However, as with almost all dailies, quest flags will be raised for the initial quest each 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) midnight. It is possible to gain Jolly Old Jones' initial bounty quest just before midnight, and a second just after. Bugs Fixed bugs The quest used to be bugged. If planning on completing bounty quests from JoJ the next day, characters always had to take all the quests available, and either complete them all, or trash the remaining quests before the next day. This was because the remaining quests counted against the number you could take the next day, leading to a vicious circle where only three quests could be done each day. Leftover Tokens could and still can of course be sold to NPC vendors Involvement *Dragon Points, Level 1 Links Category:Characters Category:Quest Rewards Category:Quest Giver Category:Daily Quests